


Limerencia

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: TobiDei Week 2020 💜💛 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Introspection, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Romance, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Obito nunca ha sido feliz. No sabe si lo es ahora. Él quiere ser feliz.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Series: TobiDei Week 2020 💜💛 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966060
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	Limerencia

**Author's Note:**

> Limerencia es un estado en el que el limerente siente un fuerte impulso romántico hacia un objeto limerente. Puede durar años y crea un sentimiento de desasosiego a la vez de euforia, ya que normalmente el objeto limerente no está al alcance o no corresponde el deseo romántico.  
> Diferente del enamoramiento, aún puede dar paso a este y puede terminar como amor.

Obito estaba enamorado. Como, tontamente enamorado.

Sentía que podría llorar de tanto amor que llenaba su pecho. Era asfixiante, un poco doloroso, pero al final era gratificante. Podía pasar horas, días, perdido en su fantasía de amor, justo cómo cuando era un puberto enamorado de su amiga de la infancia. Bueno, de hecho, creía que esto era aún peor.

Era como caer en una cama de pétalos y espinas. Abrigarse con un abrigo de tacto celestial a mitad de un verano intenso. Enamorarse del ángel de la muerte que viene a acompañarte a tu juicio final. Era tan hermoso que dolía.

Obito estaba acostumbrado al dolor. El sufrimiento fue su compañero por años, abrazándolo con sus brazos gélidos cada vez que podía. No pudo conocer tranquilidad, siempre metido en su pasado trágico. Pensaba que el destino lo maldijo desde el día en que sus padres murieron y lo dejaron al cuidado del (asquerosamente rico) viejo decrépito que tenía como tío. Madara amplificó su miseria como si fuera necesario para él.

El maldito anciano, que a veces se permitía una brizna de suavidad por su sobrino, parecía empeñado en endurecerlo a toda costa, arruinando sus esperanzas sin ningún temor. En su momento no dudó en desdeñar y obstaculizar el enamoramiento que tuvo por Rin. Martilleó en su psique cuán deshonesta era la amistad de Kakashi. Puso mala cara a la mención de Minato. El hombre no era tan cruel como para celebrar la muerte de Rin o mencionar su accidente, pero tuvo la cara tan dura como para decir que Obito solo tendría a Madara, los gemelos Zetsu y Guruguru en la vida.

Fue inevitable que creciera con amargura en su corazón, molesto e insatisfecho con la vida que le tocó vivir. Era un hombre al que cualquiera miraría y pensaría que no poseía felicidad alguna. Él mismo creyó ser ese hombre, serio y despectivo, un poco cínico, un poco cruel, con demasiada hiel en sus palabras y poca miel que saborear en su ambiente. Era el dueño de la compañía que había hecho inmensamente rico al ahora moribundo de su tío, así que decir que muchos lo odiaban no era exagerar.

Obito creyó que le gustaba que las cosas fueran así. Se dió cuenta de que realmente no lo hacía una noche de verano.

Cada año, cerca del fin del verano, los Uchiha ofrecerían una fiesta opulenta en una de sus hermosas mansiones para codearse con aliados y pavonearse frente a enemigos. Obito odiaba ese tradición, pero como cada tradición que se le había obligado a seguir desde la tierna edad de ocho, la siguió al pie de la letra. Llegó a tiempo, elegantemente vestido con un traje de diseñador, acompañado a los lados por Kurozetsu y Jirozetsu. Guruguru se quedó en la mansión a la que llamó con ironía "hogar" para cuidar del anciano.

No fue agradable con nadie, solo mantuvo la cordialidad con sus aliados comerciales e ignoró a los demás. Pensó que se podría aburrir hasta el punto del sueño en cualquier momento. Sus pensamientos fueron bateados lejos de las posibilidades cuando su mirada captó un rostro desconocido. Un chico joven, apenas en edad universitaria, parecía mirar alrededor con impaciencia, buscando algo para entretenerse.

Se dijo a si mismo que se acercaba porque no sabía si el chico era un ladrón infiltrado, aún si podía saber por la calidad de su traje blanco que no era posible. Solo quería ver de cerca esa hermosa cara contorneada por mechones dorados que se salían de la descuidada cola de caballo. Creía que cualquiera podía sentir curiosidad.

Obito no recordaba la conversación a la vez que la recordaba de forma milimétrica. Tal vez era borroso por el torrente de emociones que empezó a sentir. Tal vez era tan claro por lo importante que era para él cada segundo de la compañía de ese chico. Deidara, ese era su nombre, dicho con tanta seguridad que parecía clavarse como una flecha en su corazón.

En un principio el chico parecía interesado en él, molestándolo y apretando sus botones para ver el límite de su paciencia, siempre siendo de algún modo tan encantador. Lo hacía pasar de la exasperación a la fascinación con solo chasquear los dedos. En la primera face de conocerse un inculto podría creer que solo estaba atraído por la belleza de Deidara. Él sabía que había algo cautivante en el fondo de tanto brillo cegador.

Se puede decir que peleó, pero realmente no lo hizo cuando Deidara lo guió fuera de la fiesta hacia los jardines. Sus opiniones sobre su familia, especialmente el genio de su primo, eran tan coloridas como las flores del jardín pero no tan bonitas. Su voz fluía como el agua en la hermosa y costosa fuente del jardín. A veces parecía feliz como las estrellas, otras veces molesto como el sol, la calma como las nubes era rara pero exquisita. Fue fácil sumergirse en él, dejándose tocar por sus ojos de cielo.

Deidara era joven, lleno de convicción. Un huérfano como él que terminó al cuidado de su asquerosamente rico abuelo, un viejo amargado que deseaba con fervor un heredero adecuado. Deidara era feliz en su tragedia, una luz en la sombra. Obito estaba sorprendido, anonadado, pues a su edad él ya había perdido toda esa vitalidad. Tanto tiempo en la sombra lo apagó, pero Deidara seguía ahí.

Sintió celos. Sintió envidia. Sintió rabia.

Sintió culpa. Sintió tristeza. Sintió empatía.

Sintió una chispa.

Fue como caer en un estado extraño y desconocido. Dolía un poco, pero era su alegría. Se volvió devoto al niño de cabello dorado que no se estremeció por dañar su traje carísimo solo para demostrarle que podía subir cualquier árbol. Algún doctor podría decir que sus males no eran de amor, pero Obito sabía que estaba enamorado.

Ocultó su pequeño secreto al mundo. Mintió a los gemelos sobre Deidara, cambiando sus emociones a su favor. El encuentro ni siquiera pasó en lo que a su tío respecta. Guruguru fue confundido con palabras complejas y extrañas para alejarlo de la imagen de Deidara. Se dejó para si mismo los sueños de amor que comían sus días y noches. Nadie tuvo derecho a su poca felicidad.

No vió mucho a Deidara. Fue difícil conseguir ocasiones en las que no se pudiera sospechar su interés por él. Deidara nunca fue indiferente, pero siempre tuvo la incertidumbre comiendo su alma. No eran nada ¿No es así? Él era un hombre con cicatrices en su rostro y cuerpo, demasiado agrio para la mayoría. No había mucho que ofrecer a una belleza imperfecta como Deidara, pero estaba dispuesto a dar todo.

Finalmente tomó la elección de esperar un momento preciso, y por primera vez en su vida, sabía cuándo sería ese momento. El día en el que Madara diera su último respiro, cuando al fin el parásito que chupó su felicidad por décadas muriera, Obito podría poner un punto y final a sus secretos. Podría amar, podría sonreír, podría vivir.

La noche que su tío murió fue tranquila, sin nada especial. Obito estaba terminando un papeleo de hace semanas cuando los gemelos vinieron a dar la noticia. El hombre murió sin agonía, solo cerrando sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos. Había un horrible desazón ante la imagen, el fiero y salvaje Madara Uchiha se había ido con un respiro, sin su teatralidad o drama, solo como si nunca hubiera estado allí en primer lugar.

Obito hubiese preferido otra muerte, pero al final, era tan funcional como cualquier muerte. Lo importante es que ya no estaba y no volvería a estar.

Contactó a Deidara una vez que los gemelos se fueron de su oficina, pidiendo que viniera al día siguiente. Deidara aceptó sin decir la hora de su llegada. Obito no podía reprocharle. Deidara aún tenía a un viejo decrépito husmeando en su vida como si no fuera nada más que una propiedad.

Pasó una pequeña decepción cuando en la mañana recibió a un hombre diferente, que decía llamarse Tobirama, hermano del hace décadas fallecido Hashirama Senju. Alguna vez escuchó la historia sobre los hermanos Senju, amigos y rivales los hermanos Uchiha. Izuna murió joven, como una verdadera tragedia que destrozó a Madara, que ya había perdido a sus otros tres hermanos antes de que tocaran la pubertad. Hashirama, su mejor amigo, no vivió más allá de los treinta años. Dos de los hermanos Senju habían muerto jóvenes, apenas niños, dejando a Tobirama como el único vivo. Madara y Tobirama se odiaban, o eso se decía.

Madara culparía de su miseria a Tobirama y Tobirama se negaría a darle un voto de confianza a Madara. Si alguna vez hubo algo además de odio, fue enterrado la noche en que Izuna falleció y olvidado el día en que Hashirama falleció.

Tobirama solo pidió despedirse del cuerpo, pues no sabría si se le permitiría asistir al funeral. Quería despedirse de un viejo conocido, el último hombre que conoció desde su juventud, el último vestigio del pasado. Obito aceptó la petición sin ninguna expresión. Esto no fue un acto de benevolencia o malevolencia hacia su difunto tío, sino una indulgencia hacia un hombre que nunca le hizo daño.

Tobirama miró el cuerpo, murmuró unas palabras que Obito no captó y dejó un collar en las manos del hombre, uno que Obito no pudo reconocer de ninguna parte. El hombre albino se fue sin hacer mucho más, con sobriedad y recato, opuesto al permanente drama de Madara. Fue toda una experiencia pensar en esas dos personas en el pasado, uno fuego y el otro agua. Opuestos, pero también similares si piensas en ellos como personas.

Obito pensó, ociosamente, que Deidara era luz y el oscuridad. Opuestos en teoría, pero similares en pequeñas cosas que los unían como personas.

Después de que Tobirama se fue, Obito se sintió ansioso por la llegada de Deidara. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero un miedo rancio y pútrido comía su cerebro. La historia de esos hermanos, la tragedia, le ponía a reflexionar sobre la posiblidad de vivir algo similar. No lo sabía, podría ser paranoia. Nunca fue feliz ¿Por qué lo sería ahora?

Deidara llegó en la noche, después de que el funeral que había ocurrido en la tarde terminara oficialmente. Obito pudo sentirse profundamente aliviado al verlo. Alegría bailaba en su corazón al notar su figura en la entrada de su oficina, escoltado por Guruguru. Aún así, no pudo ser tan ciego para no notar el rostro serio del chico después de que estuvieron solos.

— Antes de que digas nada, vine porque quería contarte algo —Una sonrisa torcida se delineó en los labios color durazno— Un secreto mío, ya ves, hm.

Obito asintió, ansioso por escuchar. Nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, o por lo menos eso se repetía como un mantra. Deidara por su parte solo necesitó un respiro para hablar, siempre tan seguro.

— Voy a huir de mi casa. Dejaré al abuelo y viajaré por el mundo como siempre he querido, seré un artista, hm.

Deidara se sintió frágil al decir esas palabras. Se sintió tonto, expectante por aprobación. Su fachada de seguridad se agrietó, pero parecía ser que Obito estaba en otro mundo.

Obito sintió algo nuevo esa noche, algo diferente al sentimiento que lo había acechado por meses. Aún estaba enamorado, tal vez incluso más enamorado, pero se sintió diferente. Fue más profundo y seguro, una base segura que le gritaba que debía hacer algo. No podía perder a Deidara. Tampoco podía amarrarlo a esta vida.

Por primera vez, tomó una decisión con respecto a sus sentimientos sin ninguna vacilación.

Se paró de su asiento, rodeando su escritorio para quedar al frente de Deidara. Tomó sus manos, cayendo de rodillas para mirar a sus ojos color cielo desde la misma perspectiva que verías al cielo real. Era tan dramático como solía ser Deidara, no tan serio como su yo usual. Tenía algo importante que decir, mucho más incluso que su extensa confesión romántica.

Era algo más profundo. Era una decisión. Era una declaración de amor.

— Por favor, déjame ir contigo.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignoren a AO3, publiqué a tiempo (?)  
> El final suena ambiguo, pero ustedes saben que esos dos no se van a separar. Es un final feliz.  
> Hay MadaTobi implicado, pero eso es indiferente.  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, gracias por leer ❤


End file.
